Secret thoughts
by IsabellaGreenleaf
Summary: Cleitus wants Hephaistion, but Hephaistion only has eyes for Alexander. Slash, AU
1. Cleitus's offer

Cleitus watched as Hephaistion walked away from Alexander's tent. Alexander was a fool to turn hephaistion away. _Hun, it's loneliest before battle, _well Cleitus wasn't going to be lonely. "Has the great king turned you down," Cleitus says as Hephaistion walks by him. Hephaistion sends a dark look at Cleitus. "He is a fool," Cleitus says when he realizes Hephaistion wasn't going to stop and talk to him. "Who?" "Alexander. He is a fool." "Why is that?" Hephaistion questions stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Because if I were him I would never have turned you down. What was his excuse 'It's loneliest before battle.' Hephaistion turns around to face Cleitus. "What do you want?" "I want to give you, what you offered him." "Why?" "Because I can give you what he never could. Do you think when he is king of Asia you'll still have a place in his bed. Think about it Hephaistion. You'll always have a place in my bed. You and only you. You give your heart to someone who could never fully return it." "Alexander loves me." "And how many others do think he has said those same words to." Hephaistion steps toward Cleitus, anger rolling off his body. "I will never lie with you," he whispers. Before he could pull back Cleitus grips him by the back of the head and passionately kisses him. Driving his tongue in Hephaistion's mouth. After the need for oxygen becomes to great he releases him. Hephaistion stumbles back gasping for breath. "There's more where that came from if you would but join me. I am far more experienced then Alexander could ever hope to be." "I would never willing lie in your bed," Hephaistion states angerly wiping his mouth with his hand. Cleitus own anger began to rise. _What did Alexander have that he did not. _Grabbing Hephaistion's arm he pulls the smaller man toward him. "What is it that is so special about him. I could give you so much more then he could. I could give you my heart all of it. Tell me Hephaistion, will you be content being his whore." Hephaistion tries to pull his arm away. When he can't he glares at Cleitus. "I swear Cleitus if you do not release me, you shall regret it." "Answer my question." "I'd rather be his whore then lie in your bed." Before Cleitus can respond a strong hand grips his shoulder and pulls him back. He releases Hephaistion only to turn and face Alexander. His eyes black with rage.


	2. Begins of a plan

thanks for all your reviews I'm happy that you like the story. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve the story please don't hesitate to ask me thank you.

Secret thoughts

Ch. 2

"Well this is interesting," he says glaring at Cleitus. "I don't think it is," Cleitus says running a predatory look over Hephaistion's body, loving the way Alexander's body tenses in anger. "Hephaistion I need to discuss something with you. In my tent." Alexander says. Hephaistion tries heard not breath a sigh of relief. "Of course," Hephaistion says walking past Cleitus. Cleitus grabs Hephaistion's arm before he reaches Alexander. "Remember what I've told you. My offer is still stands. I won't give up so easily, and I won't take no for an answer." Cleitus watches as Alexander and Hephaistion walked off together. _Damn him. How dare he interrupt our time together._ Taking one last glance at where Hephaistion had walked off with Alexander, he walks into his tent. _I won't give up that easily. Alexander won't win, I'll have Hephaistion if it's the last thing I do."_

Cleitus watched as Alexander rode off to give a speech to the troops. As soon as Alexander was far enough away he turned to Hephaistion. Hephaistion was talking quietly with Ptomely. "This plan is flawed Hephaistion, even you must see that." "I won't lie I am..." Hephaistion stopped as he saw Cleitus approach him. " I wouldn't worry gorgeus. I won't let anything happen to you." Cleitus got his horse as close to Hephaistion as he possible could they were basicly breathing the same air. "I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look covered with Persian blood. Then maybe later we can bath each other."Hephaistion's body was shaking with rage. He was so anger he barely got his words out. "Never. I wouldn't so much as drink the same wine as you." "But my wine isn't what I want you to drink. And my cup isn't what I want you to put your mouth on." Before Hephaistion can reply Alexander came riding toward them giving the signal to move out the battle was starting.

The battle had gone surprisingly well in fact they had won the war. Darius was on the run and the Macedonian army now resided with in the Persian palace. The generals in the army had followed Alexander to a bed room.While Alexander was talking about going after Darius, Cleitus was secretly fuming. _What was I thinking. He was dead_ _all I had to do was let the soldier kill him. But what did I do. I_ _went rushing in and saved his life_. _Hephaistion was as good as mine_ _damn it._ Cleitus was interrupted when he realized everyone was moving on. He briefly heard Alexander mention something like "Fortune favors the bold." The room they walked into next were fall of scandly dressed men and women. As they walked around the room some of the men began going the Persians on the floor. Already entranced by their beauty. But Cleitus noticed Hephaistion didn't go to any of them. Soon Darius's eldest daughter approaches Hephaistion and Alexander. She bows to Hephaistion. "Great King Alexander..." Cleitus tries not to laugh he couldn't blame the princess, Hephaistion did have king qualities.

Cleitus continues watching Hephaistion. By the gods he's beautiful. After Alexander finished talking to the princess, Cleitus saw him glance at Hephaistion then the great king fixed a lusty gaze toward one of the servants. Cleitus followed Alexander's gaze to the Darius's former lover Bagaos. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't of planed it better himself this boy would help him tear Alexander and Hephaistion apart.


	3. chapter 3

As always think you for your reviews and I always look forward to hearing from you.

**Chapter 3**

This was perfect he couldn't have planned it himself. The gods must favor his conquest for them to offer of this boy to separate the two lovers. Soon he would have what he wanted. It would be perfect, he'd have Hephaistion and Alexander would have his Persian whore. But Cleitus wasn't stupid he know it wouldn't be that simple. He know that Alexander would not give up Hephaistion that easily. He know that even with Bagaos, Alexander would still hold claim to Hephaistion. What Cleitus needed to do was get Hephaistion to leave Alexander.

Cleitus watched from the shadows as Alexander invited the young Persian into his room, slowly running his hands over the boys body. When the door shut Cleitus set off to find Hephaistion. It wasn't hard to find him the young man was in the garden. "As usual you look breathtakingly beautiful. I love the way the moon reflects off your perfect skin." Hephaistion physically tensed as Cleitus walked up behind him. He was seriously regretting coming out to the gardens, when he should be with Alexander. "What do you want Cleitus?" "I just wanted to see how you were fairing it was a brutal battle." "I thank you for your concern but as you can see I am fairing quit well." Hephaistion stated starting to walk away. Before he could get far Cleitus grabs his arm and forcefully kisses him. Hephaistion stumbles back a little breathless, he brings his fingers to his lips. "How dare you?" "Come on I know you liked it, got you all flustered and breathless." Hephaistion looked at Cleitus then without saying anything more he walked back into the Persian palace, with Cleitus following close behind. "What do you want from me," Hephaistion stated filling a little helpless. _Why did Cleitus insisted on bothering him so. _"You know what I want Hephaistion. You just refuse to give it to me. Do you think that only Alexander can see your beauty. That you matter only to him." "I don't know what you mean." "I mean you aren't the only one Alexander finds pretty." With out warning Cleitus grabs Hephaistion's arm and begins dragging him toward Alexander's room. When they get there they here grunts and groans coming from inside the room. "Do you not believe me now. The place once reserved for you in his bed has been taken by another. How long do you think it will be before he replaces you all together." "Alexander loves me," Hephaistion stated walking away from Alexander's room. Cleitus could hear the tears in his voice, "Don't be stupid Hephaistion he only cares about using your body to pleasure himself. He cares nothing for you." Cleitus looked into the blue eyes glistening with tears. "Believe me Hephaistion I do not wish to cause you pain. But you must see the truth." "And what of you Cleitus do you not wish only my body." Before Cleitus can answer Alexander's door opens and the king steps out. As soon as he sees Cleitus and Hephaistion he stops. "What's going on, Hephaistion are you ok." Alexander reaches out to touch Hephaistion but the young man pulls away. He looks at Cleitus and Alexander then takes off down the corridor to his room. Angered by Hephaistion's reaction to his touch he turns to Cleitus. "What did you say to him?" Alexander acuses turning to face Cleitus. "I didn't tell him anything it's what he heard. Was the Persian boy worth it. I must think you Alexander you have helped me greatly in getting what I want." "You bastard," Alexander growled out grabbing Cleitus by the shirt, "hear me. You will never....never have him. He is mine I love him." Alexander says pushing Cleitus back and going in search of Hephaistion.


	4. Chap 4 So Close

Thank you for all your reviews I'm glad to know you like the story.

Chap. 4 (Getting Close)

Cleitus couldn't believe how fast his plan was coming together. It wouldn't be long before Hephaistion was in his bed. Alexander and Hephaistion barely saw each other. Alexander spent more and more time with his Persian tramp then with Hephaistion. _How much does he love you now? _Cleitus thought as he watched Hephaistion leave Alexander's room. They would begin the search for Darius tomorrow. The trip would be plenty of time to lore Hephaistion to his bed. "Do you still believe he holds only you in his heart?" Cleitus stated as Hephaistion walked past him. Hephaistion didn't stop walking or even acknowledge that Cleitus was had spoken.

The next morning the Macedonian army gathered in the town square, every soldier armed and ready to take up the hunt for Darius. "So Cleitus, have you achieved your goal yet," asked Cassander coming to stand in front of Cleitus. "Not yet, but I'm close." "Yeah right," Cassander snorted. "He's so wrapped up on Alexander he barely notices the rest of us." "Oh really," Cleitus said looking around for Hephaistion. "Watch closely Cassander." Cleitus says and begins walking toward Hephaistion. Cleitus places his hand on the back of Hephaistion's head and kisses the startled man thrusting his tongue into his mouth. The men around them start whistling an edging them on. Hephaistion starts trying to push Cleitus of him when Alexander comes. The soldiers immediately stop whistling and move away from the kissing pair. Alexander grabs Cleitus pulling him away from Hephaistion and slams his fist into the flustered mans face. Cleitus barely has time to regroup when a fist slams into his jaw knocking him on to the ground. Before Alexander can finish his beating Hephaistion stops him. "Alexander no," he yells grabbing his hand. "You defend the man who just forced himself on you," Alexander yells turning towards Hephaistion. Hephaistion looked into black eyes that were filled with rage. He knew Alexander did not think clearly when he was angry. "No my love, I do not defend him. I just don't want you to do something in anger that you will come to regret when you have calmed down." Hephaistion stated linking his fingers through Alexander's. "You are right," Alexander said squeezing Hephaistion's hand softly. Looking down at Cleitus with disgust he yelled "move out." The army reorganized and began their march. Cleitus noticed that as Hephaistion walked of he glanced back at him. Turning towards Cassander he winked. Cassander chuckled softly then walked away.

Cassander watched Cleitus closely the following weeks. He had to give the man credit he wouldn't give up no matter how many times Hephaistion turned him down. But Cassander noticed something that Cleitus did not…Alexander. Alexander had become moody and angry over the past few weeks. With not finding Darius and Cleitus pushing himself on Hephaistion whenever he could, Alexander was not an easy man to be around. Cassander had to admit he was worried about Cleitus. What would happen if Cleitus did get what he wanted? Alexander's temper was famous, and he tended to lose it easily where Hephaistion was concerned. "Do you think Cleitus has a death wish," Ptolemy asked watching as Cleitus walked confidently into Hephaistion's tent. "By the gods the mans gone made," said Philotas looking at where Cleitus had vanished. "He's treading on thin ice, Alexander's likely to flay him alive if he continues on like this," said Cassander. "But it's working," Ptolemy said. "Hephaistion is falling for him. If he wasn't so devoted to Alexander he probably would have bedded Cleitus by now." "I don't think he's worth risking Alexander's wrath over," Philotas stated heading for his own tent. Cassander didn't agree with Philotas completely. Hephaistion was a fine prize. He looked up as Cleitus walked out of Hephaistion's tent looking slightly dejected but pleased.

Cleitus was actual quite pleased with himself. He was so close, by the end of this month he'd have him. If he'd known it would be this easy he'd have done it years ago when he'd first realized he'd had feelings for Hephaistion. With a smile on his face Cleitus went to bed.

Alexander had waited until Cleitus left to enter Hephaistion's tent. He spotted Hephaistion in the corner sitting in a chair reading. "Do you want him?" Hephaistion jumped slightly at the sound of Alexander's voice. "By the gods Alexander, you startled me," Hephaistion said shutting his book and turning to face Alexander. "Answer me," Alexander said coming to stand next to Hephaistion. "Answer what Alexander." "Do you want him?" "Want who?" "Cleitus, do you want him?" Alexander growled out. "Of course I don't want Cleitus, Alexander where is this coming from." "Well let's see every time I see you he's around, he buys you gifts, what am I suppose to think." Alexander," Hephaistion said standing, "are you jealous." "Do I have cause to be," Alexander scowled moving away from Hephaistion. "Of course you don't, Alexander you're the only man I want to be with," Hephaistion says kissing Alexander. "Promise me," Alexander says running his hands through dark hair. "Promise me, I'll be the only one," Alexander states staring into piercing blue eyes. "I promise," Hephaistion says pulling Alexander towards the bed.

Cleitus sat on a rock watching Hephaistion their journey was almost over and he had yet to claim his prize. It had been a few days after Hephaistion's promise they fount Darius. The man had been betrayed and left for dead by his generals. There was nothing Alexander's doctors could do for the dieing man. After Darius died everyone figured they'd be heading back to Babylon, but Alexander had other idea's he announced that they would hunt and kill the general's responcible for Darius's death. Which lead them to where they were now, a small mountain village? Cleitus didn't mind since it gave him more time to get Hephaistion. He watched as the small slave boy handed the wrapped present to Hephaistion. "What is it?" Philotas asked as he watched Hephaistion's face light up after opening the gift. "Gold arm bands from Egypt, Alexander's always calling him Patroculesso I had it engrave in them." "That was……." "Have you heard," yelled Cassander running up to them. "Heard what Cassander," Ptolemy asked. Looking at the man trying to catch his breath he obviously ran pretty far to say what ever it was he wanted to say. "Alexander's getting married," Cleitus looked up at Cassander a huge grin on his face. _This was perfect._


	5. Chap 5 He belongs to me

Again thank you for your reviews. If anyone has any suggested on how to improve the story let me know.

Chap. 5 (He belongs to me)

Cleitus watched as Alexander slammed Cassander into the wall the man had finally pushed Alexander too far. None of the generals were happy about Alexander's marriage to the barbarian Roxane. Nobody except Cleitus he couldn't have been happier, Alexander's marriage was the final piece he need to get Hephaistion. All his hard work had paid off. After the meeting with the generals we celebrated the wedding. I watched as Hephaistion walked around almost in a daze. He was hurting I could tell. This wedding was tearing him apart. Alexander sat next to his barbarian wife shouting about how he was going to educate the Persians in the Greek way, and how the Persian children would become part of his army. To say the generals were upset would be an understatement.

Cleitus had dosed off to sleep when the door to his room opened. Grabbing his dagger he turned over slightly and froze. Hephaistion was standing in the door way looking at Cleitus nervously. "Hephaistion what's wrong?" Cleitus said sitting up. Hephaistion looked at Cleitus. "I don't think I can be alone tonight." With out any thought Cleitus lifted up his covers. Taking off his boots and armor Hephaistion crawled into bed with Cleitus. A few seconds after laying down Hephaistion began to cry. Cleitus wrapped his arms around Hephaistion and pulled him close. "He doesn't deserve you," Cleitus whispered resting his chin on top of Hephaistion head. Within minutes Hephaistion was asleep wrapped securely in Cleitus's arms. Cleitus could hardly believe he had Hephaistion pressed up against his body. The other man was so warm, and smelled so good. It was hard not to take him right then and there. But he wouldn't Hephaistion had been hurt enough for today. And if was up to Cleitus he would never be hurt again.

Hephaistion woke early the next morning wrapped in Cleitus's arms. He took a minute to stare at the man who had been hitting on him for the past few months. Cleitus was handsome, but could he really give Hephaistion what he needed. "How are you feeling?" Cleitus said opening his eyes. "I'm fine now thank you. I did not know you were awake." "I was watching you sleep, until I dosed off again." Cleitus said stretching. Before Hephaistion can comment a servant enters carrying a tray of food, he looks from Cleitus to Hephaistion then turns bright red. "I sorry my lord I did not know you had company." "It's alright leave the food and go." "Yes my lord," he says dropping the tray and practically running out of the room. Hephaistion gets out of bed looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't have come here." "It's okay. If you ever need me I'm here." "Yeah, thanks…." Hephaistion turns to leave but Cleitus grabs his arm. "You deserve better, than what you're getting," Cleitus whispers in his ear then kisses him. Just as he's about to pull back Cassander enters. "Oh…..excuse me didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just come back later." "No," said Hephaistion stepping back. "We're done here. By Cleitus."

_ I let Cleitus kiss me, again. What am I thinking I promised Alexander it'd only be him? What am I thinking, or not thinking_. _When ever Cleitus comes near me my brain goes out the window. It's not fair._ Hephaistion was so in thought he didn't see Alexander sitting on his bed when he walked in the room. "Where were you?" "By the gods," Hephaistion said jumping a little. "You startled me Alexander. What are you doing here?" "I came here last night looking for you. I wanted to "talk"." "I didn't go to bed until late," Hephaistion said walking toward his bathing chamber. "I waited all night. The slaves say you didn't sleep here last night." "Alexander…….." "You were with him last night weren't you," Alexander says grabbing Hephaistion's arm. "It doesn't matter who I was with," Hephaistion says trying to pull his arm away. "I can do as I please I don't need your permission." "Your sleeping with him aren't you." "No I'm not. But if I was it would be none of your business. You have your wife and your Persian tramp……." "Watch it Hephaistion," Alexander growled out releasing his arm, and stepping back. "Don't you love me anymore," Alexander says looking at Hephaistion with tears in his eyes. "All I ever hear is Cleitus. What can he give you that I can not? What does he have that I don't even my father favored him." "Oh Alexander I'm so sorry," Hephaistion say hugging him. "Please forgive me." "You haven't broken your promise have you?" "Of course not, although Cleitus did kiss me." Alexander steps back fire burning in his black eyes. "He did what?" "Alexander…" "I'll kill him," he yells storming out of Hephaistion's room.

Cleitus had just stepped out the bath when he was met by a fist to his jaw. He had little time to react before a boot connected to his stomach. "Stop," he heard someone yell. Acting on instinct Cleitus stroke out with his foot catching his attacker in the midsection. Not wasting time Cleitus stroke out with a fist of his own catching his attacker off guard. Within minutes the two men were wrestling on the ground. "Stop…. Alexander stop please," Hephaistion called out trying to drag Alexander off Cleitus. "Help," Hephaistion yelled. Hoping to get the attention of a near by general of guard. Luckily Cassander had been coming to check on Cleitus. Seeing the scene Cassander grabbed Alexander knowing that Cleitus would stop fighting once he wasn't being attacked.

Alexander pushes Cassander away from him then whorls around to face Cleitus. "I warned you to stay away from him." "He came to me, so you must be doing something wrong." "I'm warning you Cleitus stay away from him. He belongs to me, if I even smell your scent upon him I will have you executed for treason." Alexander yells grabbing Hephaistion by the arm and storming out of the room. "I don't think you should try and win Hephaistion anymore. Alexander's temper is famous." "Alexander doesn't deserve Hephaistion. He treats him as a possession not a person, you saw it how he practically dragged him out of hear," Cleitus says wiping blood from his lip. "Yes but Cleitus…." "No, I won't let Alexander win. Hephaistion deserves the world and I'm going to make sure he gets it."


	6. Chap 6 my goal

Sorry this chapter is so short. As always I look forward to your reviews.

Chap. 6

Alexander paced around Hephaistion's room in a fit of barely controlled rage how dare Cleitus touch what's his. "How dare he," Alexander yelled slamming his fist in a near by wall. "Alexander please calm down. Cleitus didn't mean anything by it." "Didn't mean anything, he's been making passes at you for months. And what were you doing with him last night." "I don't see how that is any of your business. Besides shouldn't you be with your 'wife' or your Persian slut." "So that is what's going on. Your getting back at me for marrying Roxane and sleeping with Bagoas, by going and bedding Cleitus." "I haven't bedded Cleitus. I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it." "Oh Hephaistion," Alexander says coming to sit by Hephaistion. "I love you so much, you must know that. I married Roxane for a heir a child." "I know, and I love you to Alexander but I'm tired." "Of course my love, I'll send someone up with some breakfast later on." Hephaistion waited until Alexander left before heading towards Cleitus's room.

Cleitus had just stepped out of the bath when Hephaistion walked in. "I see Alexander let you of your leach." "What's that suppose to mean." "It means how do you put up with him. He just called you his property..." "He didn't mean it like that he just..." "Sees you as his possession," Cleitus states. "That's not true," Hephaistion states, "he's just possessive, and over protective he loves me." Hephaistion says walking toward the door. "Hephaistion." "I just came to say I was sorry about what Alexander did early, and to warn you to stay away from me. Alexander will kill you." "Do you care?" "What?" "Do you care if Alexander kills me or not." "That's not the point." "Then what is..." "I have to go," Hephaistion says leaving instead of answering the question.

Cleitus watched as Hephaistion and Alexander talked quietly with Ptomely. "So rumor has it you've gotten pretty far in your conquest to claim Hephaistion as your own." "I'm getting there. Watch." Cassander watches as a young servant boy hand Hephaistion a package and a letter. Hephaistion looks up at Alexander then opens the gift. It's a golden necklace with a charm in the shape of Cleitus's family crest. Cassander and Cleitus watched as Alexander's face turned red with fury, while Cleitus looked slightly flushed. "I'll give you credit that was pretty decent. I mean I'm sure Alexander would never be willing to give Hephaistion his family crest. He barely even touches the guy in public unless he's to drunk to care."

It was around dinner time that Cleitus was approached by Alexander. They stood face to face in a empty hallway. "I bet you think that was pretty smart." Alexander ground out, Cleitus just gave him a lopsided smirk. "Well it wasn't. He won't keep it. He loves me, he will always love me. We belong together, the gods...my father Zeus has decreed it so. So nothing you do will ever get him into your bed." "You not sound so sure 'my king' could it be your worried." Cleitus said smiling when he saw Alexander stiffen. Without warning but highly expected Alexander slammed Cleitus into the wall gripping him but the throat he growled out. "Stay away from him." With that said he walked away. Cleitus stood there a minute smiling slightly he was diffently getting close. With this thought he walked back toward his room.

Cleitus had just shut his door when there was a soft knock. "It's open," he called out. He was surprised when Hephaistion walked in. He was shuffling his feet and looking hesitant. "I ...I wanted to...to ask if you meant it." "Meant what." "That you care..." "Love you... I love Hephaistion... And no I'm not just saying that to get you in bed. I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if that's what it takes." "I..." instead of finishing his sentence Hephaistion kisses him. "Please don't break my heart." "Never," Cleitus says guiding Hephaistion towards his bed. "Never."


	7. chap 7 the kings property

Thank you for your reviews. For those who want to know Alexander is younger then Hephaistion but do to being raised by two psycho parents he acts older then he is.

Chap. 6 (the king property)

Cleitus lay awake staring at the beauty beside him. The golden necklace shining in the moon light. After making love with Hephaistion he realized he wasn't tired. He watched as Hephaistion dozed off in a light sleep. _I never thought it would feel like this. By the gods he's beautiful._ Hephaistion shifted in his sleep curling into Cleitus's warm body. Dark strands of hair sliding across the pillow. Kissing the dark strands Cleitus drift into an easy sleep.

Hephaistion woke up curled around Cleitus. The other man was still asleep. _Such beauty. I never thought anyone was beautiful but Alexander. By the gods what have I done_. "Having second thoughts," Cleitus stated looking at the beautiful body beneath him. "I didn't realize you were up. And no I'm not having second thoughts. Last night was beautiful." "I'm glad. But you still seem distracted. Your worried about Alexander's reaction aren't you." "I don't want you to get hurt. Alexander's wrath isn't something to take lightly." "I'm glad your worried but I can handle Alexander. Now come I want take a bath with you." Cleitus gently lowered Hephaistion down into the steaming water. He ran feather light kisses down the young mans body. Loving how Hephaistion moaned in pleasure. After a while Hephaistion joined in running his tongue up Cleitus's ear. "So beautiful," Cleitus mummers capturing Hephaistion mouth in a passionate kiss. "Cleitus if we don't stop we'll be late for Alexander's meeting." Hephaistion moans, kissing down Cleitus's body. "I don't think I can stop," Cleitus says positioning himself behind Hephaistion.

Hephaistion and Cleitus had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door. "Wait here I'll get it," Cleitus says walking out the bathing chamber and into the main sleeping area. He was surprised to see Ptomely standing on the other side. "Ptomely," Cleitus says looking at the man in shock. Ptomely could barely stand being around Cleitus half the time. What was he doing at his door. "Alexander, has cancelled the meeting. He says he'll discuss Asia later." Ptomely says walking away. "If you've done what I think you have, I wouldn't go any where near Alexander," he warns disappearing down the hall. Cleitus turns to find Hephaistion standing behind him fully dressed. "I should go," he says, walking closer to Cleitus. "Don't worry everything will be alright. He doesn't know he only suspects," Cleitus says wrapping his arms around Hephaistion. "What if he finds out. What if he does something to you," Hephaistion says tucking his head under Cleitus's chin. "He won't, he wouldn't dare. King or not," Cleitus says. "I should go back to my room. I'll see you later," Hephaistion says kissing Cleitus, then walking away. "Hephaistion," Cleitus says grabbing the younger mans arm. "No regrets." Hephaistion turns to face Cleitus and smiles, "No, no regrets."

It had been two weeks since Hephaistion and Cleitus had slept together and so far they had yet to be caught. The soldiers and the generals alike know nothing of what went on at night within Cleitus's room. They never went to Hephaistion's room for fear that Alexander might walk in. Nobody know anything except Alexander. Alexander watched as Cleitus lavished Hephaistion with gifts. What he didn't know is that they were sleeping together. It was taking all his control not to have Cleitus executed for treason and put his mind at ease. But knowing he couldn't he decided to talk to Hephaistion instead.

When Alexander got to Hephaistion's room his friend had just gotten dressed. "Alexander, how may I help you." "We need to talk Hephaistion," Alexander says coming to stand in front of his best friend and lover. "We have barely been together these few weeks," Alexander says wrapping his arms around Hephaistion and pulling him closer. "I thought you wanted to talk, and besides I figured you want to spend time with your wife." "She means nothing to me Hephaistion, you know that. Don't let Cleitus fill your head with lies my love." "Is this what you came here for to discuss Cleitus," Hephaistion says removing Alexander's hands from his waist. "You don't think I see. The man wants to bed you Hephaistion. And as soon as he does all this attention he's giving you will stop," the king yells. Why couldn't Hephaistion see he was trying to protect him. "Your wrong. Your just jealous someone besides you finds me interesting." "He doesn't find you interesting Hephaistion, why can't you see that. He's only using you to get to me," Alexander says running his hands through dark hair. "He doesn't love you like I do." Alexander pulls Hephaistion close and kisses him deeply. "He can't give you what I can. No can." Alexander whispers guiding Hephaistion towards the bed. "I love you." "I love you to Xander," Hephaistion says kissing Alexander back.

Cleitus was not surprised when Hephaistion walked into the meeting hall with Alexander. He wasn't even surprised when Alexander shot him a triumphant look. While wrapping his hand possessively around Hephaistion's waist. He just wished Hephaistion could see that Alexander was using him. "I have decided, we leave for Asia in three days," Alexander says taking a seat at the head of the table Hephaistion to his right. "But tonight we will have a banquet for my queen. Everyone is expected to come. That is all," Alexander says. "That was a short meeting," Hephaistion says as he steps into Alexander's room. "Do you love him," Alexander asks turning to face Hephaistion. "Love who?" "Cleitus, Hephaistion. Do you love him." "Of course not why would you ask such a ridiculous question." "Because you wear his symbol around your neck." Hephaistion touches his necklace. "It was a gift. I don't love him. I love you. You know this." "Then give it back to him. Tonight at the banquet." "Alexander." "Prove to him and everyone else that you are mine. Prove to me, you have only me in your heart." Hephaistion looks down. "Alexander, don't make me do this." "You love me don't you." "Of course I do." "Then turn him down in front of everyone. I'll see you at the banquet," Alexander says leaving.

Hephaistion waits until he is sure Alexander is gone before running to Cleitus's room. When he gets there he knocks and waits for Cleitus to come. When the door opens a slave is standing on the other side. "Where is general Cleitus." "He is not here my lord, the king has summoned him," the slave says. "Should I tell him you wish to speak with him when he returns my lord." "No," says Hephaistion, "I will speak to him at the banquet," he says leaving.

By the time of the banquet Hephaistion is a wreck. He had to warn Cleitus that about what was to happen tonight. Finally after Alexander's speech Hephaistion fount Cleitus and was able to get him alone, or so he thought. "Hephaistion, what's wrong." "Alexander wants me to give the necklace back and announce to everyone that I refuse your advances. He says you are just using me and soon as you get me in bed you will forget me." "He just jealous you know this. You know me. Make the announcement tell the king what he wants to hear then meet me in my quarters after the banquet," Cleitus whispers then kisses Hephaistion. When Hephaistion pulls back his heart stops, standing behind Cleitus is Alexander. Noticing Hephaistion reaction Cleitus begins to turn around asking "Hephaistion what's..." he never gets to finish his question as Alexander's fist connects with his jaw. Before he can react he gets a hard kick to the mid-section. "Alexander, no" Hephaistion says grabbing Alexander's arm. With think Alexander turns around and backhanding Hephaistion hard sending him crashing to the ground. "Don't you dare stop me," he yelled, his anger and jealous clouding everything. "I warned you," he yells at Cleitus. Kicking him, "I warned you if you ever touched him." "Alexander please," Hephaistion says standing in front of the king his face already swelling from the smack. "He means nothing, to me. I belong to you and you alone. I love you," Hephaistion says taking off the necklace Cleitus gave him and throwing it down at the injured man. "He means nothing," Hephaistion says leaning forward and kissing Alexander. "Nothing," says Alexander kissing Hephaistion forcefully. With one last glance at Cleitus the Alexander drags Hephaistion from the banquet. Cleitus looks up in time to see Hephaistion mouth an apology. "This isn't over Alexander." Cleitus whispers.


	8. Chap 8 Obstacles

Chap 8 (obstacles)

It had been almost a week after the incident at the party and Clietus, and Hephaistion had yet to see each other. Alexander had made sure the two had little contact. He always made sure Ptomely or himself was around Hephaistion at all times. It was tearing Clietus apart looking at Alexander always hovering around Hephaistion shooting the general angry looks whenever he got a chance. Hephaistion for his part would stare at Cleitus like he wanted to talk to him or be with him but never went to him.

Alexander was extremely pleased with himself. He was extremely happy with what he was doing. Sure Hephaistion was upset now but in the long run he know Hephaistion would think him in the end. He deserved a lot better than Cleitus. The only man Hephaistion deserved and needed was him. Alexander himself, and Hephaistion would see that once he got away from Cleitus. The general was poison and he didn't deserve to breath the same air as Hephaistion. He thoughts were interrupted by Hephaistion storming into the room. "Your having people follow me," the other general yelled.

"I'm trying to protect you," Alexander stayed calmly.

"Protect me from what, Cleitus," Hephaistion stated, Alexander was working on his last nerve.

"Cleitus, doesn't deserve you. No one does, he's just using you. He only sees you as a whore, a possession."

"No Alexander, you do. But I'm not your whore or your possession. You can't tell me who I can and can not see. You don't own me."

"Yes I do," Alexander said grabbing Hephaistion arm. He was king who did Hephaistion think he was talking to. "I am your king so I do own you. And you will do as I asked."

"No I won't. I won't play your whore," Hephaistion ground out trying to pull his arm away. "Your just upset that my heart, and body no longer belong to just you."

"We had a deal, Hephaistion a promise you broke it when you sold your body to Cleitus. And your heart and body will always belong to me."

The slap came unexpected. But Hephaistion couldn't take it anymore Alexander basically calling him a whore and insulting him he couldn't take. While Alexander was still stunned Hephaistion snatched his arm away.

"What is wrong with you Alexander. I am not that whore of a Persian boy you sleep with. Or your so called barbarian queen. I gave you my heart when we were children, and now you say I am little more than just a whore for you."

"Watch it Hephaistion before you over step your boundaries."

"And what boundaries would those be. Where do they end in your bed."

"Hephaistion, your upset right now. I understand that maybe you should lay down a bit rest. You must be tired."

"I'm not tired and don't patronize me. I want to be with Cleitus," Hephaistion states walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked grabbing Hephaistion by his upper arm.

"I'm going to see the one person who doesn't think of me as a whore."

"You do that I won't be responsible for what happens to him."

"Is that a threat."

"You are mine and I won't let you go," Alexander says releasing Hephaistion. "Guard."

One of the guards come into Alexander's room. "Take general Hephaistion to his chambers make sure he's not disturbed."

"Yes you majesty," the guard says escorting Hephaistion out of Alexander's room.

Meanwhile Cleitus sat with Ptomely and Cassander talking quietly among each other. "Ptomely I know you think this isn't right. Come on Alexander is treating Hephaistion like a prisoner."

"I don't want to go up against Alexander. He could have us excited for treason," Ptomely says rubbing his hand over his face.

"Ptomely's right. I know you want to help Hephaistion but Alexander is king," Cassander said. "But maybe we can do something."

"Like what?" Cleitus asked he missed Hephaistion and he would do just about anything just to hold him in his arms again.

"The only person really allowed anywhere near Hephaistion right now is you Ptomely."

"So you want me to some how arrange a meeting between Hephaistion and Cleitus."

"Yeah, like say the two of you are going for a walk and just go somewhere private and we can have Cleitus meet you guys there. But we'll have to do it over a time. Like the two of you just hang out for a week just incase Alexander is having you followed."

"It's a plan but I have to think about it the repercautions of getting caught are to high," said Ptomely.

"We understand just please consider it. Alexander rules the world, he has a wife and Bagoas. Hephaistion deserves to be happy," Cleitus says walking away.

"He's right you know. I don't like Hephaistion much but what Alexander is doing is wrong. Hephaistion isn't just some slave he came order into his bed. That's rape no matter how you look at it," Cassander said leaving Ptomely alone to think.

Ptomely was confused Hephaistion was becoming on of his bestfriends and Alexander was his king. He was torn between helping Hephaistion and telling Alexander what they were planning on doing. He was confused what should he do help Hephaistion or stay loyal to Alexander.


	9. Chap 9 accepting the plan

Chap 9 (planning)

Ptomely walked nervously to Alexander's bedroom, where he know Hephaistion would be. Ever since the banquet Alexander had kept Hephaistion close, keeping an eye on the general. That's why Ptomely thought Cleitus and Cassander's plan was so dangerous. He had just reached Alexander's door when the king came out. "My lord, I was just..."

"What do you want Ptomely," Alexander asked irriated at being interrupted.

"I just wanted to see how Hephaistion is doing."

"Hephaistion is none of your business."

"Alexander, I'm not Clietus I don't desire him, he's just a friend," Ptomely says.

"Your right Ptomely I'm sorry, it's just this Cleitus situation is stress me out. Hephaistion is resting. You can see him," he says walking away.

"Thank you my king," Ptomely says while entering the room. When he gets in Hephaistion is laying end bed dozing slightly. "Hephaistion," Ptomely calls.

Hephaistion sits up at the sound of his name. "Ptomely," he questions, "what are you doing here?"

"I told Alexander I wanted to see how you were doing. But that's not the real reason I have come."

"Then what is it. Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine actual. I have come on behalf of Cleitus."

"Is he alright, Alexander hasn't done anything to him has he."

"No Hephaistion, Cleitus is fine. In fact he's come up with a plan to get around Alexander's consent surveillance."

"He has," Hephaistion asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Me."

"You, Ptomely no, you can't if Alexander finds out."

"He won't we'll just be careful. Very careful."

"Ptomely, I..."

"It's ok we won't get caught. Besides not everyone agrees with what Alexander is doing."

"But some people do so we'll have to be careful."

"We will. Ok here's the plan. First we'll start with walks and outings. Then when Alexander lays off some we'll start arranging meeting for you and Cleitus places we know Alexander won't find out."

"That doesn't sound like such a stable plan."

"Well Hephaistion it's the only one we have so..."

"Your right I'm sorry. I guess it'll work."

"Good I'll tell Cleitus you'll go for it," Ptomely says standing to leave.

"Alright but be careful, and tell Cleitus I love him."

"By Hephaistion, and I will" Ptomely says leaving, he stops, "oh yeah, Cleitus says to keep this safe," he says handing Hephaistion the necklace Cleitus gave him.

"Thanks Ptomely, I'll hide it so Alexander won't find it."

A few minutes after Ptomely left Alexander returned, "did you have a nice talk with Ptomely, my love."

Hephaistion looked up into Alexander's dark eyes. " Yes Alexander, thank you for allowing him to visit me."

"He's a friend my love of course I'd let him visit. But enough of that I have news for you."

Hephaistion froze at those words he did not like the look in Alexander dark eyes. "What is it?"

"Tonight at dinner, I will announce to everyone that I have decided to make you my official consort. So everyone will know that you are mine," he says while leaning forward and kissing Hephaistion.

"Alexander, you can't you have Roxane. She is queen, she is your wife."

"She is nothing. You are everything, and I am king and can do whatever you want."

"But Alexander," Hephaistion tries again.

"No," Alexander yells standing up abrutly. "I am king and you WILL be my concort and if ANYONE touches you it will be punishable by death."

"Your doing this to keep Cleitus away from me. Keeping me locked in your room like some prisoner isn't enough for you, you have to bind me to you legally as well."

"No Hephaistion, I am doing this for you. To keep you safe."

"Alexander please don't do this, please just."

"Enough Hephaistion don't you love me anymore. Don't I hold your heart. You're my Patrocules I need you Hephaistion, please don't deny me," Alexander says near tears.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I do love you. But..."

"You also love him," Alexander snares then grabs Hephaistion's arm. "You will be my consort. And this little affair you have going on with Cleitus is over. If he touches you it'll be punishable by death," Alexander says kissing Hephaistion roughly. "You are mine."


	10. Chap 10 my consort

Thank you for all you reviews. If anybody has any ideas on how to improve the story, please let me know.

Chap 10 (My Consort)

Hephaistion gently ran his fingers over the necklace that Cleitus had given him. By the gods how he missed that man. Looking in the mirror he could see dark lines under his eyes. He had barely slept these last few days, with worrying if Alexander was going to have Cleitus excuted any minute. Shaking his head Hephaistion went to the bed picking up the clothes Alexander had picked out for him, Alexander his husband. He had to laugh at that if it had been a year or even a few months ago he would have been extremely pleased at the prospect that Alexander wanted him to be his consort, proving that Alexander loved him more then anything. But now the only reason Alexander was doing this was so Cleitus couldn't have him. Hephaistion was so in thought he didn't see Roxane at the door.

Roxane stood in the door way watching the man that was to be her husbands consort. She had always envied Hephaistion for the love he shares with the king. The love she could only hope to find. "Excuse me my lord," she whispers startling the man.

"Roxane, by the gods you startled me," Hephaistion says turning to face the queen.

"Alexander wanted me to tell you he will escort you to dinner," she says turning to leave.

"Roxane, wait...I'm," Hephaistion began only to interrupted by Roxane.

"I don't blame you, I know it isn't your choice. Alexander can be jealous and possesive, you should know this."

"I do, I'm just sorry so many people have to be hurt by it," Hephaistion stated.

"You should hurry, Alexander well be here soon," Roxane stated leaving the room.

Clietus sat in the dining hall next to Cassander and Crateros. Roxane, Alexander's barbarian wife was all ready there and seated on the other side of Cassander. "What do you think Alexander's big announcement is going to be about," asked Cassander.

"I don't know but I bet it has to do with Hephaistion," Cleitus growls out.

No sooner then he said that did Alexander and Hephaistion walk into the room. Hephaistion looked at Cleitus and gave him a soft smile before turning his attention back to Alexander. Alexander sat at the head of the table with Hephaistion to his right and Ptomely to his left. "I'm glad you could all be hear," Alexander began. "I have a very important announcement to make," he continued looking around at all the people there. "I have decided to take your advice."

"Alexander what are you saying," asked Crateros while looking around at the other general's what advice had Alexander decided to follow.

"I have decided to take a consort. A greek consort," Alexander smiled as the dining became instintely alive. The same question was on everyone's mind who was going to be Alexander's consort. Nearchus looked over at where Bagoas hoping it wasn't him. Cleitus looked over at Hephaistion, he had a sinking feeling he know exactly who Alexander had chosen as his consort. He tried to catch Hephaistion's eye by the other general refused to look at him. Cleitus looked at Alexander just in time to see the king give him an evil smile.

"Alexander your keeping us all in suspense here. Who have you chosen to be your consort," Parmenion asked not in the mood for the young kings games.

"Well if you insist," Alexander says standing, "I'd like to introduce everyone to my consort...Hephaistion."

Nobody in the dining hall says anything, they are all to shocked by the news. Everyone that is except for Cleitus. The general jumps up in a rage. "You son of a Bitch," he yells at Cleitus.

"Cleitus no," Hephaistion says jumping as well.

Ignoring Hephaistion Cleitus continues. "You think you can just order someone to marry you..."

"I am king I can do as I please. And besides Hephaistion wants to marry me. Don't you my love," Alexander says placing his hand on Hephaistion's hip.

"Cleitus, please," Hephaistion begs, hoping his lover doesn't do anything to upset Alexander. He had to know Hephaistionwas doing this to keephim safe.

"Alexander, you really don't need a consort, I mean you have a wife," Cassander says while pushing Cleitus back down in his seat.

"Do you not approve of my choice Cassander," Alexander asked staring down the general.

"That's not it at all Alexander, Hephaistion is a fine choice. It's just that..."

"He doesn't want to marry you," Cleitus interupts.

"And he'd rather marry you," Alexander taunted. "I don't think so."

"Why don't you let him chose," Cleitus yells at Alexander.

"Cleitus do not do this here," Cassander whispered to him.

"Well I think you've made a fine choice," Parmenion says, smacking Alexander on his back.

"A toast to the king and his new consort," yells Philotas. "May the gods bless you."

"Or curse you," Cleitus whispers.


	11. Chapter 11 to fight or not

Chap 11 (to fight or not) 

Cassander sat at the end of Clietus's bed. "My friend you must eat," he pleaded.

"I'm not hungry Cassander, please go away."

"Clietus you haven't eaten in two days if you continue like this..."

"Leave me be," Clietus yelled kicking the other general off the bed.

"You never going to find a way to stop their marriage if your lying here feeling sorry for yourself."

"Go away Cassander..."

"Cleitus..."

"I lost don't you get it..." Cleitus yelled. "Alexander won, I was stupid to think I could go up against him. I shouldn't of tried."

"I never figured you for one to give up so easily," when Cleitus didn't reply he added, "and what of Hephaistion. Does he not matter in this game of yours and Alexander's. Is your love for him as easily forgotten and overlooked," Cassander said getting frustrated.

"That's not it at all of course Hephaistion matters. But Cassander their getting married what am I suppose to do against that. How am I suppose to stop that."

"I don't know and we're not going to figure it out with you lying here starving yourself."

"You'll help me," Cleitus asked standing up.

"Yes, and I'm sure we can get Ptolemy and some of the other guys to help."

"You can diffently count me in," say Ptolemy walking in.

"Has Hephaistion told you anything," Cleitus asked jumping up to approach Ptolemy.

"He's lost, he doesn't know what to do. Alexander is pressuring him to marry him and he hasn't heard anything from you," Ptolemy stated pointing towards Cleitus.

"I was being stupid," Cleitus said looking at Cassander, "we need a plan we can't allow this marriage to happen."

"You could leave, take Hephaistion and leave," Cassander stated.

"And have Alexander send the entire army after them, no way," Ptolemy stated.

"Ptolemy's right, Alexander would hunt us to the ends of the earth if we ran."

"Then what?" Cassander asked.

"I don't know but I need to see Hephaistion," Cleitus stated rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Alexander will be in meeting the rest of the day, I could probably sneak you in to see him, but we'd have to leave now."

"I don't care when we leave I just have to see him," Cleitus replied as they began walking toward Hephaistion's room. After arriving Cleitus hid and waited while Ptolemy went to see if the coast was clear. After what seemed like an eternity Ptolemy waved him over.

"He just finished bathing he's waiting for you," Ptolemy says while patting Cleitus on the back. "I'm going to keep an eye on Alexander I'll warn you when he's coming."

"Alright...and thanks Ptolemy," Cleitus says walking into the room.

Cleitus had barely walked into the room when Hephaistion jumped in his arms and began kissing him. "I've missed you so much," Hephaistion whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you to my love," Cleitus whispered while guiding the young man toward the bed. "I want you to know that I will not give up on you. That I'll find a way for us to be together. That no matter what I won't lose you to Alexander. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either love," Hephaistion says kissing him.

"I love you so much," Cleitus whispers while laying Hephaistion on the bed.

"Show me," Hephaistion says.

"I'd be honored," Cleitus said running his hands down Hephaistion's arm. "By the god's you are beautiful." Cleitus whispered while rubbing his hands up Hephaistion shirt. "Gods I've missed you," he whispered while kissing up Hephaistion's shirt.

Hephaistion and Cleitus where so caught up in each other they didn't see the dark shadow enter the room.

"Isn't this interesting," came a deep voice, startling both men. Jumping apart they turned to look at the man who had just entered the room and paled.

"Alexander," Hephaistion whispered barely breathing. "It's not what it looks like."


	12. Chapter 12 My Terms

Thank you for all your reviews.

Chap 12 (My Terms)

"Alexander," Hephaistion whispered barely breathing. "It's not what it looks like."

"It isn't," Alexander says while glaring at the pair in the bed. "I would love to hear your explanation of this."

"Xander," Hephaistion says while trying to fix his clothes.

"I tried being reasonable," Alexander started as he began pacing. "I tried to be understanding."

"Understanding, reasonable. You call forcing someone into marriage reasonable and understanding. Your crazier then I thought," Cleitus yells jumping up. "You have been everything but reasonable and understanding."

"Really, is this what you believe Hephaistion," Alexander says coming to stand next to the other man.

"You………Alexander," Hephaistion begin.

"Don't lie to me Hephaistion I want the truth."

"You have been a little possessive," Hephaistion stated.

"Possessive. What you call possessiveness I call loving and protecting you……"

"Since when has he need your protection," Cleitus yelled.

"Since you decided to make him your whore."

"I think you have me mistaken for you," Cleitus counters.

"How dare you," Alexander growled out walking toward Cleitus. "You know nothing."

"Alexander no," Hephaistion says stepping between Alexander and Hephaistion.

"Let him pace Hephaistion, I'd love a peace of our 'Great King'" Cleitus snared.

"Cleitus…."

"Enough," Alexander yelled, walking away from the pair, "I have had enough of this."

"Alexander……"

"No Hephaistion. I don't want to hear any excuses. This ends now in two days you will become my consort," he all but yells. "And after the ceremony, you Cleitus will be sent to Greece will you will await further orders from me is that understood."

"Greece you can't be serious, your sending me to Greece for what," Cleitus yells approaching Alexander, while Hephaistion stands back in shock.

"I am king do I need and explanation of why I do anything. But since I love you Hephaistion," Alexander says turning to look at the other man "I will give you some time to say good bye. Under supervision of course." He says leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry," Hephaistion starts sitting heavy on the bed.

"Hephaistion. What have you got to be sorry for hum."

"For ruining your life. If I hadn't………"

"If you hadn't what…if you hadn't fallen for my advances. If you hadn't slept with me. If you hadn't fallen in love with me," Cleitus asked sitting next to the younger man. "By the gods Hephaistion if I had to do it all over again I would do nothing different."

"You mean that," Hephaistion said looking up at the other man, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Don't cry please," Cleitus says stroking Hephaistion's face. "Answer me this Hephaistion. Do you have any regrets?"

"NO, I love you."

"Then I make you this promise no matter where I am I will find away to be with you. I will not let him come between us. I promise you."

"Cleitus," Nearchus says entering the room.

"Remember I love you," Cleitus says kissing Hephaistion fiercely.

"I love you too," Hephaistion says watching Cleitus stand and leave with Nearchus.

"You agree with what Alexander is doing," Cleitus said walking with Nearchus.

"It does matter if I agree or not, Alexander is king to go against him is to sign your death warrant and I am not suicidal."

"Hephaistion," Ptolemy says entering his friends room.

"Ptolemy, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I came to apologize Alexander threaten my life. I couldn't…….."

"It's alright," Hephaistion says approaching his friend. "I do not blame you. Alexander is dangerous right now. Your were right to do what you did."

"I still feel guilt. You're a lot stronger then I am. I just….."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said I don't blame you."

"Cleitus might have the same opinion."

"Your right he probably won't, but he will get over it."

"Your…."

"Leave Ptolemy," Alexander says entering the room. Ptolemy bows then leaves quickly. Hephaistion stays standing glaring at Alexander.

"don't look at me like that Hephaistion. What I do I do for you, Cleitus is dangerous you just can't see it."

"He's only dangerous to you, he loves me."

"I love you," Alexander yells grabbing Hephaistion by the arms, "by the gods why can't you see that. You are my world Hephaistion, I'd never survive without you."

"I do understand Alexander, I love you to. But…."

"No," Alexander says, releasing him "I don't want to here anymore about Cleitus. If he comes anywhere near you before or after you become my consort I will have him executed." Alexander says storming out.


	13. Chapter 13 Emotions

Sorry for taking so long to update please forgive me I look forward to your feedback.

Chap 13 (Emotions)

The day was drawing near, in a few days Hephaistion would be marrying Alexander. The emotions of Alexander's closest generals were mixed. Half saw nothing wrong between the forced marriage of Alexander and Hephaistion. They believed as many did that Hephaistion belonged to Alexander only and Clietus had no rightly to touch want didn't belong to him. In their view as soon as Clietus touched Hephaistion he should have been executed.

Then there was the select few mainly Cassander, Ptolemy, and a few others who believed that Hephaistion was a person not a thing and there for capable of making his own decisions. They believed when Alexander married Roxana he lost all right to Hephaistion. If they continued to see each other it was Hephaistion's decision.

The General's weren't the only ones who had mixed feelings about what was happening. Hephaistion was confused, on one had he loved Alexander and under normal circumstances he would have been extremely pleased even ecstatic about the fact the Alexander wanted to take him as his official consort. But it wasn't under normal circumstances and he wasn't only in love with Alexander anymore he also loved Clietus. He felt Alexander's love for him was being blocked by jealousy.

While Hephaistion was confused, Alexander and Clietus know exactly what they were feeling. Alexander was in a rare but deadly rage. He could barely control his temper. In his mind Clietus didn't just cross the line he leapt over it. He leapt so far over the line, it was barely visible and by all rights Alexander should have had him executed by now. Even though he was raging he knows that to kill Clietus would cause him to lose Hephaistion and he couldn't ever allow that to happen.

While Hephaistion was confused Alexander raging, Clietus was numb. He had done noting but drink since Alexander moved the consort ceremony up. He could do nothing but drink and try not to murder Alexander every time he thought of Hephaistion in their so called "Kings" bed. It was killing him knowing that tomorrow he would be losing Hephaistion for good. It was destroying him not knowing what Hephaistion was doing, or if he was alright, or what Alexander was doing to him. Deciding to try and get over his depression and numbness he goes to Cassander's room.

Cassander was just leaving his room when he ran into Clietus.

"Clietus I was just coming to look for you." Cassander said ushering the clearly drunk man into his quarters.

"Well isn't that a funny." Clietus replies sarcastically. "I need you to help me."

"Help you what get sober." Cassander asks.

"No, I need to see Hephaistion."

"Your crazy," Cassander says starting to pace. "Alexander won't hesitate to kill you if you get anywhere near Hephaistion."

"I just want to say by."

"You're giving up. Now when you're so close…"

"Close to what," Clietus yells. "It's over I lost Alexander won. So tell me Cassander what am I close to."

"Winning Hephaistion. Or does he not matter anymore in the game you and Alexander continue to play."

"Of course he matters but I can't do this anymore. I can't continue to pull Hephaistion between me and Alexander like he's some toy. It has to end I have to let him go. If you won't help me tell him goodbye then I'll find a way myself." Clietus states standing up and heading to the door.

"Clietus wait I'll help you."

"Thank you Cassander, for helping me and everything else you and Ptolemy did to help me out."

"Think nothing of it come on lets go."

Leaving Cassander's room they headed towards Alexander's room knowing the king was in a meeting and Hephaistion would be alone. So lost in there on thoughts they didn't see Philotas standing in the shadows. As the two men vanished down the hall Philotas ran to tell Alexander all that he had heard.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all your views, and I hope this is a fast enough update for you guys.

Chap 14 (Decision)

Hephaistion sat at his desk going over reports on what was happening through out the kingdom; he had to do something to take his mind off of Alexander and Cleitus, the two men who had his heart. Hephaistion couldn't understand why Alexander was acting this way; after all he had married Roxana. Shaking his head Hephaistion tried once again to concentrate on the work that sat in front of him. After a while he gave up it was no use, it was hard to think with Cleitus and Alexander running through his head. By the gods he missed Cleitus though; he couldn't even mention Clietus or Alexander would fly off into a rage. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere in his work he stood up stretched and walked over to the window. It would have been so mush easier if he hadn't fallen for Cleitus then he wouldn't be as confused and torn as he was now. But he wouldn't change what had happened for anything.

Philotas quickly ran to find Alexander after he had seen Cleitus and Cassander head toward were Hephaistion was staying. Philotas found Alexander in a meeting with Ptolemy and Parmenion. "My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have news concerning Cleitus and Hephaistion."

Anger flashed in Alexander's eyes. If Cleitus was anywhere near Hephaistion he would kill him, himself. But first he had to know the facts. "Tell me about Cleitus and Hephaistion, Philotas." Alexander in a dangerous tone.

Mean while Cleitus and Cassander stood outside of Hephaistion's room. "This may be the last time your able to see him make it count." Cassander says knocking on Hephasition's door. They wait until they hear Hephaistion yell come in. "I'll wait out here," Cassander says as Cleitus walks into Hephasition's room.

Cleitus walks in the room and slowly closes the door; he walks further into the room and sees Hephaistion starring out the window. "Hephaistion," Cleitus says softly so not to startle the other man.

"Cleitus by the gods what are you doing here, if Alexander…" Cleitus silences Hephaistion with a kiss.

"Alexander, won't find out I've been here….I had to see you Hephaistion, to tell you I love you," He leans forward to kiss Hephaistion. Hephaistion steps back and pushes Cleitus away.

"Cleitus no."

"Hephaistion?"

"I can't," Hephaistion whispers stepping further away from Cleitus. "Alexander is dangerous right……"

"Hephaistion," Cleitus begins.

"No Cleitus," Hephaistion interrupts "You say Alexander won't know, but he will. Alexander isn't stable right now. He's dangerous. Cleitus I don't want him to hurt you."

"What about you, he can hurt you to."

"No Cleitus….. I can't…. I can't do this anymore. It's killing me being pulled between you and Alexander. I can't do it anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can't see each other any more. I'll see if I can get Alexander to let you stay in Babylon, but we can't be together anymore."

"No, Hephaistion," Cleitus starts.

"Cleitus," Hephaistion says placing his hands on Clietus's lips. "Cleitus please I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying," Cleitus asked dreading the answer.,

"I… I choose Alexander."

"No.. No Hephaistion you can't. You can't," Cleitus yells shaking Hephaistion slightly. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him more."

"Cleitus."

"No, Hephaistion I won't lose you please don't do this." Cleitus begged as tears formed in his eyes. He could feel his heart shattering at the moment. "I can't lose you Hephaistion please I love you, you can't let Alexander win. You promised me you'd fight. You promised we'd stay together. You said you loved me."

"I do love you Cleitus," Hephaistion whispered trying to hold back his own tears as Cleitus began to cry. "Please," Hephaistion said as he begins pushing Cleitus toward the door. "I'm marrying Alexander. We no longer have cause to be together."

"No I won't believe that," Cleitus yelled. " Tell me how you feel right now. Nothing about the past right now."

"I….I love Alexander. I am to be his consort."

"You no longer love me." Cleitus whispers not having heard Hephaistion's earlier declaration of love.

"I…. it was all to make Alexander jealous. I've gotten what I wanted, I no longer need you."

"I see," Cleitus says walking to the door. Before leaving he turns back to Hephaistion, "I'll always love you."

As soon as the door shuts Hephaistion falls to his knees and lets the tears he's be holding back fall, "I'm sorry," he cries. "Please forgive me." I love you so much." He whispers.

"That was really well done my love," Alexander says stepping into the room from the side door.

"He thinks I don't love him anymore there's no need to send him away now." Hephaistion whispers through his tears.

"No I guess not," Alexander says kneeling in front of Hephaistion. "I'm sorry this is hurting you my love, but you were promised to me by the gods, I can not allow anyone else to have you." Alexander says running his hand down Hephaistion face wiping the tears away. "You should return that to him, " Alexander says indicating the necklace that Cleitus had given Hephaistion.

"Please Alexander…it's…its all I have left."

"Your mine and I won't have you wearing someone else's symbol."

"Alexander.."

"No," Alexander yells jumping up, " I don't want to hear it Hephaistion. You love me. You choose me. Me not him. Have you changed you mind."

"No," Hephaistion whispers from his place on the floor. Taking off the necklace Hephaistion hands it to Alexander.

"Guard," Alexander yells. "Take this to general Cleitus tell him there is not need to pack. He won't be leaving after all." When the guard leaves Alexander turns back to Hephaistion holding out his hand he helps him stand. "Listen to me my love, once you become my consort everything will be well again and we shall be happy. You'll see." Alexander states heading toward the bedroom.

Through Alexander's whole speech all Hephaistion can think of his the look on Cleitus's face. _Some day he'll realize I did it all for him_. Hephaistion thinks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day had finally arrived when Hephaistion was to become prince consort. Most of the kingdom celebrated the wedding joyously as people danced in the street. To Hephaistion it should have been a dream come true but instead of rejoicing and telling all his ⌠Friends■ told you so▓s, he sat with a heavy heart. Because although he loved Alexander dearly, his heart also belonged to Cleitus. Hephaistion was turn in two he loved Alexander with all his heart they where bound together since child hood and Alexander would always be first in his heart, but he know Alexander loved him but a forced marriage was not the way to show it.

While Hephaistion thoughts were on his up and coming wedding Cleitus pace his room like a caged animal. There were guards place outside his room door blocking his exiting from the room. Alexander had gone through a lot of trouble to ensure Cleitus wasn▓t able to leave the room. Cleitus sighed and sat on the bed. There was no way out of this Cleitus would be shipped off to the farthest regions of the kingdom, far away from Hephaistion. And Hephaistion would be forced into a marriage by a man he had given his heart to. Why Hephaistion still loved him Cleitus could not figure out, after everything Alexander had done to them Cleitus know Hephaistion still loved the man. Maybe Alexander was right and the gods did favor him. Lying back on his bed Cleitus closed his eyes and tried not to sigh he▓d been doing a lot of that lately. Instead of sighing he tried to wish away the hell his life had become. Only his wishing was interrupted by Hades himself walking in.

⌠Good morning Cleitus, what a beautiful day for a wedding don▓t you think?■ Cleitus for his part didn▓t move from his position on the bed and tried hard glare at the arrogant king. ⌠I have come to a decision..■ Alexander waited for an acknowledgement from his former friend when none came he continued. ⌠I have decided you shall not be going back to Greece┘.■ ⌠What┘.Why┘.■ Cleitus practically yelled finally acknowledging the king. Alexander smirked down at him. ⌠My reasons are my own but know this you are to have little to no contact with my consort am I understood.■ Cleitus tried his best to not growl at the man in front of him. It took all his self control to not jump up and strangle Alexander. ⌠I▓m only warning you in respect of your former position with me. Touch Hephaistion and die.■ Damn him Cleitus thought as he watched Alexander stroll out of the room. Cleitus resisted the urge to throw something at the mans head.

Though Cleitus hated to admit it the wedding was extremely beautiful. Hephaistion wore a outfit made of silk the shimmered when he walked. A circlet of silver adorned his head holding long soft strands of blond hair out of his face. The blue of the outfit highlighted his blue eyes and soft features. Looking at him no one would have known his was a battle hardened warrior. Alexander wore a similar outfit to Hephaistion▓s but his was gold instead of blue and he had a gold crown on his head. He was striking in all gold the gold off of his outfit reflecting in eyes turning them gold. He was truly breath taking. Through out the Ceremony Hephaistion would sneak glances at Cleitus, letting the man know he was not forgotten even if they couldn▓t be together. Sooner then Cleitus would have liked vows were exchanged and Hephaistion was announced prince consort to the great king Alexander.  
Now Cleitus sat drunkenly on a chair watching Alexander paw at a man that should still be his. He was so focused on his anger that he didn▓t notice Ptolemy sit down next to him. ⌠Try not to think on it friend, it▓ll only bring trouble.■ ⌠I can▓t help it Ptolemy, I love him. He deserves a lot more than what Alexander can give him.■ ⌠Cleitus┘■ Before Ptolemy can finish his sentence Alexander stands up getting everyone▓s attention. ⌠Ladies and Gentleman I would like to think you for attending my wedding to the one man who I would give up my kingdom for..■ Alexander boomed pulling Hephaistion up to stand up with him and then kissed him. ⌠If you▓ll excuse us┘■ Before they can leave Cleitus stands up. Instantly the hall quiets and tensions rise. ⌠Before the newly married couple depart for the evening I would like to give a toast. You can wait a while right my king. Its not like your about to experience something new. We all know you▓ve had that before..■ Cleitus slurs drunkenly. Alexander▓s eyes narrow dangerously and a look of hurt crosses Hephaistion▓s face. ⌠To Alexander and his whore may they have a long in happy life┘.■ ⌠Cleitus..■ Ptolemy says trying to stop the other man. ⌠No Ptolemy let him finish tell us what you really think Cleitus.■

Hephaistion watched Cleitus with anger and hurt. One of the men he loved had just called him a whore in front of the majority of the kingdom. He could hear the whispers began to start and even some snickers. He was snapped out of thought by Cleitus▓s yelling. ⌠I love him, he should be mine. You don▓t deserve him,■ Cleitus slurred drunkenly. ⌠And who does he deserve Cleitus┘you. A general and a drunk you can offer him nothing. Tell the truth Cleitus the only reason you wanted Hephaistion to began with was to get back at me. I▓ll destroy you Alexander┘I▓ll take the one thing you care about most and destroy you both┘■ Alexander repeated. Cleitus paled at Alexander▓s statement remembering the day he had said it. He was anger and hurt and hadn▓t mint a word of it. Hephaistion turned hurt ice blue eyes to the man he had betrayed Alexander for and could see the truth in his eyes. Without looking at either man Hephaistion turned to leave the room.

Cleitus grabbed Hephaistion arm before the younger man had time to leave. ⌠Hephaistion┘■ ⌠Don▓t┘■ Hephaistion says snatching his arm back. ⌠I don▓t want to hear anything you have to say.■ ⌠Hephaistion, please┘■ ⌠I can▓t believe I trusted you. What was I thinking.■ ⌠Phai┘.■ ⌠Don▓t call me that,■ Hephaistion yelled. ⌠ there▓s only one person whose aloud to call me that and your not him.■ ⌠Just let me explain please,■ Cleitus pleaded. ⌠I don▓t want any explanations just stay away from me,■ Hephaistion says leaving the hall.

Alexander had sat back and watched the exchange with slight amusement. It had all worked out find for him. After watching Hephaistion storm out Alexander approached Cleitus ⌠I win..you lose■ he whispered before following his consort out of the room. Its not over yet ⌠my king■ Cleitus thought before marching out of the room. I won▓t lose him to you.

Sorry it took me so long update writer▓s block is a bitch. I will be taking suggestions for the next chapter. 


End file.
